ILÚSTRAME CON TU GRAN SABIDURÍA
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Preguntas, respuestas y cualidades...Shion, tendrá que lidiar con un grupo de curioso santitos...
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de Saint seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso para crear cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a mi mente...

* * *

**"ilustrame con tu gran sabiduria"**

**¿celos?**

celos?, esa palabra rondaba la cabeza de un pequeño peliazul que ahora corria, rumbo a su fuente de sabiduria...Saga, sin duda el era el mas indicado para responderle a su cuestion...que era celos?.

saga, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- con suma ternura el futuro escorpion dorado miro al mayor, que estaba junto al actual caballero dorado de sagitario-

claro, enano, que pasó?- le sonrio con amabilidad

que son los celos?-

ah, pues...son..- saga, se sorprendio ante esa pregunta, asi que le costo buscar una explicacion al cuestionamineto del pequeño- eh, pues...es...Aioros, por que no nos ilustras con tu garn sabiduria?- saga, miro con una sonrisa a su amigo al darse cuenta que su pequeño plan habia dado resulto, pues el pequeño ahora le ponia toda su atencion al sagitario. y es que, no es que no supiera que eran los celos, sino que se le hacia un poco complejo podert explicarle eso a Milo, pues conociendo su curiosidad...se pasaria horas, de haras explicando cada concepto de ramas que esa palabra pudieran causar...

ah, pues...los Celos, son un sentimiento que...de donde sacaste esa palabra?- pregunto Aioros un tanto sorprendio que el pequeño que tenia delante suyo supiera de esa palabra y es que aun tenia 4 años de edad y para el era algo sumamente avanzado, puesto que el si lo recordaba bien, esa pregunta...se la hizo a Shion contanto con 9 años o más, aunque si no mal recordaba, esa pregunta la hizo _saga_.

pues, la escuche cuando unas amazonas hablaba...- contesto con una gran sonrisa inocente

ahora entiendo...-si ahi esta la respuesta, las amazonas y sus discuciones...- va, que niñas...- penso para si, el arquero, al imaginar por que se habia formado esa pelea...- y que hacias tu por el recinto de la amazonas?- volvio a preguntar a lo que el escorpioncito arrugo la nariz, señal clara de molestia

no me cambien el tema!- alzo la voz indignado-

esta bien, esta bien...jajaja- rio Aioros al ver esa linda carita con un puchero- porque, no se lo preguntas a Shion, el dia de la "ilustrame con tu gran sabiduria" estoy seguro que el te contestara...jajaja- rio al recordar el nombre que saga le habia puesto a esas clases, en las cuales Shion respondia toda sus preguntas y luego les daba consejos-

mmmm...pero...-Milo, volvio a ser un puchero- para eso falta mucho...-se quejo

Milo, para eso faltan como una o dos horas...- Saga, le miro con el entrecejo fruncido, por que si algo no le gustaba era que los enanos se pusieran en plan capricho..-

pero...-

pero nada...ahora vete a jugar con los demas- saga lo despacho rapido antes de que lo saque de quicio

malo...-le dijo antes de sacarle la lengua eh ir a donde sus demas compañeros estaban-

* * *

se encontraban todos los santos y futuros santos reunidos en la sala patriarcal, esperando que su clase de "ilustrame con tu gran sabiduria"empezara...

celos?- Camus, miro con curisidad a su amigo peliazul que asentia- que es eso?

no se, por eso esa...sera mi pregunta de hoy...- contesto sonriendo Milo- cual, es la tuya?-

pues... acabo de leer un libro y me ha llamado mucho la atencion...supongo que le preguntare sobre la envidia...- respondio pensativo

oh!? asi que la envidia...pero eso es facil-

si, pero lei que hay envidia buena y mala...pero creo que es algo imposible...-

aja...-un carraspeo llamo la atencion de ambos niños...- Milo, Camus. si no les molesta me gustaria saber que es eso tan interesante que conversan?, lo comparten con todos?- shion los miro atento y con sus puntitos levemente unidos-

eh...pues...- Camus, se habia puesto nerviso pues el jamas se habia hecho acreedor de una llamada de atencion y mas aun al ver que todos los demas los veian unos riendo y otros negaban- disculpe...-susurro bajando la cabeza-

te disculpo, pero eso no quita que no hayas puesto atencion...- le dijo con voz tranquila pero a la vez severa Shion-pero, diganme que los tenia tan sumergidos en esa platica?-

ah...pues, queriamos saber que son los celos y la envidia?- Milo contesto esta vez-

celos, envidia?- shion, miro de Milo a Camus y viceversa- y a que biene eso?-

lo escuche cuando...-Milo callo al darse cuenta que de seguro se ganaba otra llamda de atencion por andar merodeando el recinto de las amazonas- solo escuche...-dijo poniendo una cara sumamente inocente

yo lo lei en un libro de la biblioteca...- Camus contesto

ah, pues...los celos y la envidia son centimientos malos sin duda alguna, pero hay mucho que dicen y podria ser que en ciertos casos se han buenos...- comenzo a hablar pensativo Shion-Los **celos** representan una de las emociones más naturales o esenciales y al mismo tiempo, una de las más oscuras, dañinas e incómodas que tiene constancia de que este sentimiento es inherente a la condición humana desde tiempos ancestrales...-los niños escuchaban atentos la explicacion de su fuente de sabiduria e iluminacion-Ningun ser humano es inmune a ellos, todos asolutamente todos lo podemos sentir. pero esto son de diferentes tipos: los puedes sentir por un amigo o amiga, por tu familia ya sean tus padres hermanos y hermas...asi como tambien por una pareja...-

pareja?- la voz de seis niños se dejo escuchar interrupiendo la explicacion de shion-

si, pareja...pareja, se le llama a la persona con la cual tenemos una relacion mas allá que con las demas, pero es distinto a la de hermanos, familia o amigos...pero eso les explicare mas adelante...-

porque?- y ahi comienza el porque?, el como? y el cuando? que todo niño pregunta-

porque, si...hoy nos toca la clase de "cualidad"cambio el tema, antes de que uno de los tres mayores saque el tema que a toda persona le altera hablar con un pequeño- asi, que sus preguntas las contestare cuando la clase sea terminada...-aclaro, al ver la intencion de replicar de algunos- comencemos

_Aries-Paciencia_

_Tauro-Alegria_

_Geminis-inteligencia y estrategia_

_Cancer- arrepentimiento_

_Leo-perdón_

_Virgo- sabiduria_

_Escorpio-Amistad_

_sagitario-sacrificio_

_capricornio-Lealtad_

_Acuario-Juicio_

_Piscis-Amor_

cada uno de ustedes se caracteriza por ello, ya que eso es el distintivo de su signo...-agrego ante la cara de interrogacion de los pequeños- piensen sobre cada talento que poseen y diganme que piesan...

cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Angelo

hasta que sepan el porque? y el para que? de esa cualidad...- sentencio shion, para desgracia de muchos

porque saga tiene dos cualidades?- pregunto un curioso shura-

porque, si...ahora a meditar- dijo un tanto molesto por la desobediencia de los niños-

pero..-

a meditar eh dicho!- resoplo ya molesto- no hablaran si no es para contestarme que es lo que piensan de su cualidad..-

* * *

**N/A: hola, nuevo finc?...si, otra vez yo. y mis ocurrencias...jajaja... bueno espero les guste y me dejen su opinion...besos y gracias por leer...**


	2. ¿Porque a Mí?

**Los personajes de saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, ninguno lamentablemente es mio, ya que si los fueran Seiya no aparecería….jajaja…**

**Yo solo los uso para hacer finc que mi mente me dicta…**

**¿PORQUE A MÍ?**

El principio de clase había sido ya de por si incomoda, con lo que debía explicar los celos, y luego muchas cosas más que para un niño de esa edad era demasiado avanzado…sin duda ese día Shion debía llamar a toda su paciencia, clamar a todo los dioses de todo lugar y religión…Aunque por el momento lo niños estaba meditando su cualidad, sin duda eso le debía agradecer a los dioses…

Maestro…-y ahí se terminaba la paz que Shion tenía- porque tenemos que meditar, ya me duele el trasero…- se quejo DM- por qué no mejor nos responde…- el niño no termino de hablar, por que más voces chillonas desesperantes, horribles y…se dejaron escuchar, si sin duda Shion tenía que llamar a toda su paciencia-

Silencio- ordeno, pero al parecer esos engen…digo lindos angelitos ni le escucharon, pues seguían hablando-niños…-llamo, pero por segunda vez nada- niños de…cállense!- Shion tuvo que levantar la voz para que se callaran- ahora…sigan con su meditación, y no hablen a menos de que ya sepan la respuestas a mis anteriores preguntas…-dijo esta vez con tono más tranquilo, hasta con un toque paternal-

Pero…-

Nada-sentencio-

No es justo- se quejo un lindo peli azul-

La vida no es justa…- dijo bajo Shion- porque si lo fuera, yo no tendría porque andar soportando tanto crio insoportable- pensó

Unos minutos de tranquilidad, transcurrieron…hasta que…

Jajaja…te dije que dormía…jiji-la curiosa y chillona voz de Aioria se escucho en un pequeño susurro-

Tú crees…y si está meditando?- una segunda vocecita se escucho, la voz de Alde-

Pues…tu qué crees Milo?-

Mmmm…yo que sé, Camus- contesto

Shaka?- el mencionado que al parecer era al único que le interesaba meditar, abrió sus grandes ojos azules-

Qué?-

Tú sabes cómo se medita?, crees que Shion lo haga?, para mí que se quedo dormido-susurro bajito Shura acercándose, a los demás-

Niños, dejen en paz al maestro- saga se les acerco- si hacen que se moleste…no cuenten conmigo-

Pero…-Aioria iba a replicar-

Nada, Aioria, ahora haz lo que su santidad nos ha ordenado y ustedes también- con voz autoritaria pero baja les reprendió Aioros-

Está bien…-aceptaron a regañadientes-

Otros minutos de silencio…

Pero que…-Aioros, así como los demás abrieron los ojos- es un ronquido?...

Se los dije!- celebro el leoncito- dormía…jijiji-

Shhh…-Mu, chisto al león- el maestro duerme, guarden silencio-

No es justo, el se duerme y nos tiene meditando todo el rato- Afrodita se puso de pie torpemente- ya me duelen la piernas de tanto tenerlas cruzadas-

Shion…-llamo en voz baja Aioros- Shion…-nada al parecer se había quedado dormido profundamente-

Shion!- un coro de voces chillonas hicieron que Shion diera un salto y se llevara la mano al corazón- jajajajajaja…-la risas no se hicieron esperar-

Qué demonios…-Shion, tras la máscara maldecía las almas de los 11 angelitos que se habían atrevido a despe… a sacarlo de la meditación profunda que tenia-como se atreven a sacar a una persona de la meditación tan profunda que tenia…- dijo molesto-

Pero dormía…- la voz de una inocente criatura de ojos lilas se dejo escuchar- verdad?-todos asintieron

Dormir…esa palabra es desconocida para mí en este momento- expreso Shion un tanto sonrojado- ahora díganme que saben hasta hora?... Saga, como el mayor debes dar el ejemplo-

Claro…pues, supongo que la inteligencia en mi signo es la cualidad…eh, pues…creo que sirve para…quiere el concepto de inteligencia o que significa para mi signo?-

Que es para tu signo, saga-le dijo un tanto exasperado

Ah pues…aun no eh llegado a una definición concreta-

Uf…supongo que lo mismo pasa con ustedes, no?- dijo mirando a los demás que asintieron con sonrisas inocentes-bueno…creo que lo dejamos para la otra clase…haber ahora…-

Las preguntas!- celebraron los niños-

Porque a Mi?- pensó derrotado-ya que…levante la mano el que tiene pregunta…- de los 11 niños doce manos se levantaron-Milo dije una mano no dos…dime que pregunta tienes-

Porque Saga tiene dos cualidades?-

Y dale la burra al trigo- pensó Shion- es porque su signo representa a los gemelos Castor y Pólux- le contesto tratando de restarle importancia-

Entonces saga tiene un gemelo?-

Maldita la hora que acepto ser patriarca- eh…si, pero…-

Si, y donde esta?, porque no está con nosotros? Acaso es diferente?-

No, lo que pasa es que Atena…-

Atena, no lo quiere? Por qué?-

Al parecer esos endemoniados niños se había puesto de acuerdo para llenarlo de preguntas y no dejarlo contestar-no es eso…

No, entonces porque solo hay una armadura de géminis?-

Porque…-

Porque debemos cuidar a Atena? No se supone que es diosa? Ella no debería cuidarnos?-

Si pero ella…-

Acaso no puede, cuidarse sola? Entonces no es tan fuerte como creía?-

Atena es…-

Porque nos escogió? Somos pequeños, no creo que podamos cuidarla? Porque no elige adultos? No le agradan? A mí tampoco son amargados- Shion dejo de intentar contestar, pues de que servía si cada que quería contestar un crio lo interrumpía con nuevas preguntas. Pero como los muy…angelitos son…, se callaron con el…así que sin más remedio decidió contestar

Bien niños, esas son todas sus preguntas?- se maldijo al darse cuenta que había metido las cuatro con esa pregunta-

Porque cada 200 años Atena regresa? Porque no está siempre aquí? Que se lo impide?-

Porque hay maldad?, porque los dioses nos odian? Porque nacemos en este mundo? Que es el destino? Todos tenemos uno?-

Unas horas después, Shion estaba empezando su segunda ronda de sueño cuando escucho las siguientes preguntas

Que es un bebe?, como nacemos?, es necesario un padre y madre?- sip los niños le seguían a las preguntas-

Porque a mí?, que estaré pagando? Que hice para merecerme esto?- Shion se auto preguntaba- que karma, habré creado…

Terminaron? – Para alivio del mayor la respuesta fue afirmativa- bien, ya es tarde vamos a comer…-

Pero…-

Nada de peros!- alzo un poco la voz, y la mirada que les dirigió los mato 10 veces… aunque claro ellos ni cuenta ya que la mascar no se les permitía- mis niños no deben hambrear, ya pasan de las seis y no han almorzado…-si la voz paternal mas fingida que alguien haya escuchado- ahora a comer- ordeno

_**N/A: hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero les guste... besos y gracias por leer y por su apoyo**_


End file.
